


20/05/25: missed & kissed

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [48]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: They've been busy since coming back from Busan and haven't really seen each other in a week.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 11





	20/05/25: missed & kissed

_May 20, 2025_

After spending a week in Busan with Jihoon’s family, she was scrambling to amass her research and finish her reports. Meanwhile, one of the groups’ albums needed its final mixing, which was on Jihoon.

This then meant less and less time to see each other, which would be normal, if they weren’t trying to move into the apartment.

The boys had done their best. And with Mingyu helping out, most of their things are in the correct spot. However, there are a few little details left to deal with: photos and prints that need to go up, their living room that needs to be rearranged, clothes that still need to be unpacked from their boxes.

This is the only evidence that either of them is in the apartment: boxes have been disappearing.

Despite her last report being unfinished and due in two days, she’d gone home. If she stayed at the office any longer, she was going to lose it. Her research partner was driving her insane.

Assuming Jihoon was going to be home late, she’d curled up on the couch with her laptop, a pizza in the oven.

The oven goes and then she hears the door unlocking. A smile blooms on her face when the door opens and Jihoon’s head pokes inside.

“You’re home!” she exclaims.

Jihoon blinks in surprise when she kisses his cheek on her way to the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” He shuts the door behind him. “I thought you had reports to finish.”

“And I thought you had an album to finish.” She takes a moment to reorient herself in the new kitchen. She smiles when she remembers where she’d seen the oven mitts. “I came home, because the office was getting too much.” She pulls her pizza out of the oven and stares at it. The pizza is definitely not big enough for the both of them. “You might want to order take out.” She slides a plate underneath the pizza on the tray and then is about to slip by him to get back to her report.

Until Jihoon grabs her by the hips and pushes her back into the hallway wall to plant a proper kiss against her lips. While kissing Jihoon is usually her favourite pass time, she is very conscious of the pizza that might slide onto their beautiful hardwood floor. When she starts to pull away, Jihoon’s hand leaves her hip to take the plate in her hand. Carefully, he sets it on the room divider’s ledge before deepening the kiss.

Her hands free, she cups his face and adjusts her angle so that she’s more comfortable. His hands slide under her bum so that he can lift her. His tongue teases at her lips and she lets him in no hesitation. Despite the passion, his kisses are slow, as if he wants to explore every part of her mouth again.

When she pulls away, her forehead rests against his. His breath is hot against her skin and she kisses his face slow and sweet as they catch their breath.

“I’m too tired to do anything tonight,” she murmurs against his skin.

Jihoon chuckles. “Yeah, same. I just missed you.” His head tips back as she kisses down his throat and his grip on her thighs slacken so she can step down to the floor. He meets her between kisses and catches her lips again, pushing her gently into the wall this time.

Her hands graze the bare skin of his arms. She can’t help but smile through the kisses when he shivers.

“Should we have dinner?” she asks.

Jihoon takes a deep breath as he pulls away. He presses a kiss against her forehead and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. Then he reaches around her for the plate of pizza that she’d nearly forgotten. “Yeah, let’s eat.”

Jihoon’s phone starts to ring, blaring his ring tone for the front door. She grins up at him. “You ordered take out already.”

“I thought I was going to be home alone,” Jihoon answers simply. He pecks her lips. “I’ve been pleasantly surprised.”


End file.
